


Unspoken

by snailieshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailieshell/pseuds/snailieshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together in silence Jinyoung's first words to Mark end with unbearable silence alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to AFF.
> 
> I posted this initially after I hit 777 subscriptions on AFF, since I had only posted Got7 fics.

There were many things that Jinyoung didn't say. 

Things that he really should have said because they were really important and he wanted people to know them. Like how much he was thankful for his family now that he couldn't see them very often. Or how much having six new brothers meant to him. Like how he needed to sing and dance or he thought he'd die. How he couldn't even think of the words to describe how lucky he felt to JYP senior, let alone speak them out loud.

Things that were not so important but he felt a burning desire to say anyway. Like how it actually really pissed him off when Yugyeom left the cap off the toothpaste. Or that that shirt and that hat do NOT go together, Bambam. Maybe even that Jaebum's screaming over his acting was more obnoxious than his actual acting ever was. But he kept those things inside because he knew they would do damage, and he was the mother, so he should only heal.

There were also things that he never said but everyone understood. Like my door is always open. Or I don't hate you I just needed a few minutes by myself. Usually followed by you left me alone too long please ignore me while I invade your personal space for the next hour. Also the mint cookies are mine and I will take a year off the life expectancy of anyone who touches them.

And then there were some things that he didn't know if anyone understood, sometimes himself included. That category included things like no really, Jaebum, you helped me from getting depressed when I left home for the first time and was so scared I couldn't sleep. Or thank you to Jackson for being loud enough to take the pressure off of him every once in a while. Thank you to Youngjae for entering an established group less than a year before debut and sliding into the hole they hadn't realized was there instead of banging around loudly and causing drama. And most worryingly, I love you, to Mark. 

The eldest was who he probably held back the most with, maybe because Mark didn't say much either. That first night when they were cuddled on the couch and he felt Mark get hard against his back it wasn't an accident that he suddenly couldn't get comfortable. He had known exactly what he was doing when he'd cheerfully tugged Mark back to his room to sleep that night. 

He most certainly hoped that Mark knew that he wanted it too, it wasn't just some hormone driven reaction to Mark's hips pressing into his ass when he thought he was asleep. He had pressed back into him and the soft gasp was nearly the only sound he heard from Mark the whole night. The friction of their hips together with Mark's hands and lips all over him had made him want to scream, but instead he had kept that quiet too. 

They hadn't said anything afterward, and nothing changed except that on occasion Mark would wander through, wrecking him with lips, teeth, tongue, fingers, and hips. Mark never talked about it and so Jinyoung did the same. He never sought Mark out, even if he was so worked up the sight of Mark biting his lip could make his stomach drop. He didn't know how Mark felt about it. 

He only knew what he hoped Mark knew, what he couldn't say. 'I love you,' didn't cut it, he told all the boys he loved them but not the way that he felt towards Mark. He didn't think he could make the eldest understand. 

Instead he seared it into Mark's skin, soft pink patches that would fade before Mark left the room. He held onto Mark like he was the rope in the water keeping him from drowning, except what he was drowning in was Mark and there was no rope. Mark kept coming back so he was confident at least that Mark must enjoy it.

Mark's need was unpredictable and at this point Jinyoung still never knew when it would come. He had been pushed into the pantry and muffled himself as his forehead bumped into the shelves, Mark sliding into him and thrusting their hips together with harsh breaths in Jinyoung's ear. He had been cornered before performances in closets and dirtied his knees and made his jaw sore with minutes to spare. He had been woken up, and he had been tugged into bathrooms at their company building. 

Sometimes Mark would watch him so intently that he couldn't help wanting to spill everything to the eldest. Some days he bit his lips until they bled to keep it all inside. 

It went on that way for months, Jinyoung wanting to explode but bottling it up until one day it was just too much and Jinyoung's need burst forth from him. Mark had him pinned to his bed mat, hips grinding together, that intense expression moving like a laser through his eyes and into Jinyoung's soul. He couldn't take it, he needed more. More contact, more clothes off, more anything, and so he'd reached up and grabbed Mark's arm and desperately whispered, "Please Hyung, fuck me."

Mark's eyes had widened in disbelief and then, like some kind of spell had been broken, he pulled back from Jinyoung entirely, got up and left the room.

At first Jinyoung was too startled to know how to react, but then he realized what he'd done and wanted to throw himself out of the window. That night turned into a few nights, then a week, and a few weeks. Jinyoung had exhausted his emotional repertoire on the issue. He had been depressed, angry, happy, but mostly he just missed Mark. 

He hadn't realized that love had touched so many parts of his life. He hadn't realized how much he needed even those quick touches of Mark's hand brushing his as they passed a water bottle between each other. Or the soothing sight of Mark's giant smile directed at himself. During the fourth week he decided he probably wasn't going to get over it.

Silence was only comfortable when it was shared, but Mark was barely in the room with him, let alone sharing anything with him. He finally decided that he would have to break the silence once more to try to tell Mark the truth.

He cornered him at the end of the day, when Mark got up to go to the bathroom while they were watching a movie. He headed after him under the same pretense but as soon as Mark left the bathroom Jinyoung had snatched his wrist and pulled him into his bedroom. 

"Hyung I-..." Jinyoung faltered and Mark watched him uncertainly. "Hyung, if it's just because I talked I'm sorry, I won't do it again, and if it's because of what I said I... Here's the thing... What I really want..." He swallowed nervously and looked up to stare Mark down, "Hyung, make love to me."

Something ignited behind Mark's eyes once more and he pushed Jinyoung back into his dresser, leaning in to kiss his breath away. Jinyoung didn't understand how Mark could possibly be more into it than he had been before, but he was. His lips were up and down his throat and collarbones and his hands were everywhere.

Before Jinyoung knew it they were back on his bed mat, those intense brown eyes trained on Jinyoung's expression as he pressed slowly into him. It was quiet and Jinyoung had never felt so at home without talking. He hesitated a little and then pulled Mark tight against himself to try to express himself.

Mark started a slow rhythm, moaning softly and Jinyoung thought he might lose it at the heavenly sound. Mark had always been so quiet and here he was grunting with each stroke into Jinyoung. The younger sucked red kiss shapes into Mark's shoulders, and when it got to be too much they turned to bruises on the eldests’ pale skin. 

"Jinyoung," Mark panted out quietly, voice deep and needy, "You can talk."

The younger gasped beneath him, hips canting upwards and he clutched at Mark's arms again, words exploding from his lips as his orgasm ripped through him, "Hyung, Hyung, oh God please, yes~ God I love you, d-don’t ever not talk to me again please, please~"

"Jinyoung, shit, I won’t," Mark groaned and they both slowed together until they were clutching at each other and shivering through the shocks of pleasure.

Mark held himself up above Jinyoung after, unwilling to part with him so soon, but needing to explain himself, "Jinyoung I'm sorry..."

"W-why? That was amazing," Jinyoung panted softly, petting at the elder's chest tiredly.

"No... I... I'm sorry I ran away. I was too scared you would tell me something I didn't want to hear... That it was just about the sex for you..."

Jinyoung shook his head, reaching up to cup Mark's cheek gently, "It was only about sex because it was with you. I'm sorry that was the first thing I said... I just needed you so bad and I was scared to say I love you..."

"Jinyoung... I love you too," Mark nodded, his lips splitting into a wide grin before he was leaning down to kiss him again, "I'll make it up to you..."

"There's nothing to make up, I should have said how I felt. I'll tell you all the time now," Jinyoung chuckled softly, “Every minute of the day.”

Mark's eyes teasingly narrowed, "You don't have to, maybe I'll take that back, no talking."

"It's too late, Hyung, you opened the floodgates."

"Maybe so long as you keep calling me Hyung like that..." Mark teased softly.

"I can do that."

"Then talk all you want."

Jinyoung grinned and ran his fingers through Mark's hair, "It might hurt if you pull out now, you should just wait until you're hard and we can do that again."

Mark's cheeks flushed a bright red, "Not about /that/, Jinyoung!"

"Oh sorry, I was just sharing my thoughts," he grinned, "We can do that as many times--"

Mark cut him off with a kiss, pulling back slowly, "Shhh..."

Jinyoung was about to protest when Mark kissed him again and he decided that was an okay way to be shut up, and if it was silence like this, with Mark still so intimately connected to him he didn't mind. He was going to make sure every silence was filled with this much love.


End file.
